professor_laytonfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Layton
Professor Layton is a series that is been created by Level-5. The story follows a archeolist named Hershel Layton. Various of fans hold him down like a detective but he isn't. He solves hard puzzle's to find the truth behind the mystery, with his assistent Luke Triton they traveling far away when someone need them. As of the first appearance is actually the Specter's Flute where Luke where saying that the world is gonna end, evenly also where shown Remi Altava also another assistent but where gone to find the kidnappers that keep kidnapping kids. Where as following finding out the mystery in the Big Ben a mystery box that warn everyone when you open it, it's gonna kill you, A flute that calls a monster and destroy the village, Seeing yourself in the past and in the future and a secret mask of a great mystery behind. The story's of Professor Layton where been modelized every year with new puzzle's. If you cannot solve a puzzle greatly then press on the hint evenly known is that you must gonna pay with hint coins everytime when you where solving a puzzle you can get pictagrets, there is also a playable demo of the Curious Village is here www.layton.jp/fushigi/taiken/index.html. Plot: Curious Village Layton gets a mysterious letter from a lady named Lady Dahlia the widow of the late baron Augustus Reinhold. In his testoment in the last line where placed, who solve the mystery in the Golden Apple will inherit his fortune. Various of people's tried but they failed. Various people's of St. Mystere is now fully addicted to solve the mystery and get the fortune of the Late Baron. Plot: Diabolical Box Layton gets a letter from his former mentor Dr. Schrader, he mailed Layton that he hase a Pandora Box in hand and the legend follows that anyone opens the deadly box would get to be killed. At the arriving at Layton's Mentor's house, he sees his mentor dead on the floor. Only what left found is the mysterious Train Ticket with no any destination. Layton is going everywhere with the mysterious train ticket with the first class Molentary Express. Plot: The Last Time Traveler Layton gets again a letter but then from Luke from 10 years further. What happens is that a man created a time machine with a problem wich that Layton must gonna make a way back to London, but during his time traveling he meet the much 10 year older Luke that give the letter to Layton, what happens more is that there's come's more about Layton's future and past. Plot: Specter's Flute This where setted 3 years before The Curious Village. A mysterious flute that calls up a mysterious beast that destroys the whole city. Layton meets then for the first time Luke and the appearance if Layton verry first Assistent Remi Altava. Plot: Miracles Mask Layton and Luke are following Jean Descole to the mysterious Casino City all about the strange mask he wears, but the mask says more than normally. Plot: 2011 A game where been announced that appeared at the Nintendo 3Ds. There's not knowned about the game only that there will appeared two new gamed in 2010 and 2011 for the Nintendo 3Ds. Movie: The Eternal Diva Is a movie that is been based on the Professor Layton series. It is been placed after the Specter's Flute event. The story tells about the match about the Eternal Live who or who's gonna get it. It is also a populair movie alongside the Professor Layton games. References Category:Professor Layton Index